


Angelic Catnip

by sarkywoman



Series: Advent 2012 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is studying angels in the wild. Dean seems to draw them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> For Sara. Sorry it's so short!

Sam had not actually wanted to take his brother with him on the nature trek. He just needed a lift. His biggest concern had been Dean saying no due to his mocking attitude towards Sam’s work. But Dean had pondered the request for a moment before asking, “You studying the angels?”

“For a while, yeah.” The demons had become too violent of late for Sam to risk entering their territory. While their aggression certainly made for interesting reports, it was feeling a little sensationalist for Sam’s liking. He would happily leave the demons to the scientists who liked to film ‘extreme’ documentaries.

Dean had chewed his cereal a little longer before nodding. “Okay, I’ve always kinda wanted to see some angels close-up.”

There was no comfortable way to explain to Dean that he was good enough to drive Sam there, but not good enough to accompany him while he worked. So Sam allowed the misunderstanding and reassured himself that Dean would most likely get bored before an hour had passed.

True enough, Dean had begun humming AC/DC songs to himself as they strolled around without sighting a single angel for over thirty minutes.

“You’re sure this is the place?”

“I’m sure, Dean, stop asking!”

Before an argument could develop, the sound of feathers stopped them both in their tracks. Sam double-checked his recording equipment quickly.

“Well, hey there little guy…”

Sam looked up in horror to find his brother approaching the blue-eyed angel. “Dean! Don’t pet the angel! They don’t like it!”

Dean froze, hand outstretched between himself and the trenchcoat-wearing angel, who was watching him curiously. “They don’t?”

“No. Angels are incredibly reclusive, more aloof than demons. They watch humans from a distance, but they shun contact.”

Just as Sam finished speaking, the angel leaned over to Dean’s hand and rubbed his face against the open palm.

“Yeah, they’re really aloof,” Dean said with a chuckle as the angel nuzzled his hand. “I can really feel that aloofness.”

The angel drew back from Dean’s hand and looked up at him with a piercing blue stare. Like Dean was the stunning rarity. “Hello Dean.”

Sam’s hands spasmed around his recording equipment. The angel _spoke_. He _spoke_!

“Hi,” Dean said amicably, apparently completely unaware that there was no conclusive evidence that angels could even speak in a human voice. Sam squeaked, unnoticed.

“My name is Castiel,” the angel said. Sam fumbled with his recording equipment. It sounded like an ordinary human voice, if a little deep, but who knew what he would discover upon further analysis?

“Well hey there Cas,” Dean said, still the very image of casual social interaction. Like the angel was just someone he had met in the street. An ordinary person. “This is my brother, Sam. He’s studying you guys, trying to find out more about angels.”

Castiel looked over at Sam for a moment, appraising the man and the gadgets he was carrying. Sam tried to assume an air of virtue. It obviously wasn’t enough as Castiel didn’t so much as smile, instead choosing to turn his attention back to Dean. “You have a righteous soul.”

“Why thank you,” Dean said, smiling as though someone had complimented his aftershave. He would have reacted better to a comment about his car, Sam thought with despair.

“It is very pleasing to my grace,” Castiel continued. “I sensed it from a distance and sought it out. I seem to have found you before my brothers and sisters, though they are undoubtedly looking for you as well.”

“Whoa, wait a second,” Sam said, stepping closer and trying not to feel hurt when Castiel edged away to put Dean between them. “Dean’s soul drew your attention?”

The angel nodded. Dean pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, as if mildly surprised. “Well, you know, I’m not anybody special. Sam’s the family brain. Maybe it was him you were sensing.”

Shaking his head, Castiel stepped closer to Dean. “No. It is definitely you.” Then he rubbed his face against Dean’s collarbone, his nose creasing up the fabric of Dean’s t-shirt.

“Um.” Dean shot a look to Sam that said ‘help me’. He gently stroked the back of the angel’s head as though the creature was a cat. Castiel seemed to enjoy that and purred accordingly.

Sam wasn’t sure there was any point in recording this. Everyone would think it was faked.

A rustle of feathers had Sam jerking the camera over to the right, where a new angel had appeared. This one was shorter than the first, with golden hair. He glanced over at Sam, then clicked his fingers.

The camera exploded. It wasn’t a big explosion, just enough to singe Sam’s fingers slightly, but it did scare the crap out of him. It made Dean jump too, though he still didn’t dare to distance himself from his angelic admirer. Even Dean knew how powerful angels were. The last thing he wanted was to upset one.

Without another thought in Sam’s direction, the new angel strode over to Dean and ran a hand down his plaid-covered arm. Castiel batted the hand away.

“No Gabriel.”

Gabriel snarled and shoved at Castiel, knocking the other angel away. Then he stepped up to Dean and _licked_ him, from the collar of his t-shirt up to his jaw. Dean made a high-pitched sound.

“Sammy…”

“Uh, excuse me, Gabriel? You’re making my brother uncomfortable.”

The angel completely ignored him. Then Castiel dove at the newcomer like a tiger pouncing and the two of them crashed to the ground, rolling around scrapping. Occasionally Sam thought he could see translucent wings behind them.

Dean edged away carefully. Unfortunately Castiel won the tussle before Dean could make his escape. Gabriel slinked away, sullen though clearly watching with the intent to make another attempt. Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him close again. The nuzzling began anew, though this time Dean had to put up with the angel rubbing his face along Dean’s stubbled jaw with an almost drugged contentment.

“Well, it could be worse,” Dean said, trying to make light of the situation. 

Castiel’s fingers hooked into the belt loops of his jeans and pulled Dean’s hips flush up against him.

“Sam! Sammy, it’s worse!”

“Um, crap, uh…” Sam looked around. He had foolishly left the holy oil in the car. “I’ll be right back! Don’t panic!”

“Don’t leave me here!”

But Sam had no choice. Holy oil was the only thing he knew off the top of his head that could deal with the angels. He sprinted back to the car, leaving all his valuable recording equipment behind. The holy oil was in the back seat. He might have remembered it if he had kept it up front. Barely able to catch his breath, he took the oil back to the scene as fast as he could.

In his absence, the mood had changed somewhat. For starters, a lot of angels had shown up. About ten of them were there now, of varying appearances as diverse as humans. Secondly, Dean was a lot more… amenable… to Castiel’s attention than he had been when Sam left.

Thirdly, Castiel had learned to share.


End file.
